


Divine Retribution

by Ruthlesscupcake



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Churches & Cathedrals, Clergy, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Priests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/pseuds/Ruthlesscupcake
Summary: The Saiyans is a sector of the church that deals with the dark, occult and strange. Created over a millennia ago to help the world not succumb to darkness. Kaliya and Maut-Devata are bidding their time in the outer-realm until they can unleash Hell on earth. Old stories speak of a prophecy of casting earth into total darkness allowing Skótos and demons to run amuck. On the day the night is the longest and the planet of war aligns is the day that the Neesha Kali, Kaliya and Maut-Devata can break the chains that bind them to the outer-realm.Bulma Briefs is down on her luck, after losing her family and now carrying the guilt and shame of a one night stand, she doesn’t know how she’ll ever make it through the night, let alone now that the world seems to be getting more darker. When she’s walking home one night from her diner job, she is attacked by weird bizarre creatures. Running for her life she bumps into a tattooed, sword-wielding priest, who looks like he should be sin incarnated. Can this holy man provide the help she needs to survive?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 28
Kudos: 25
Collections: Holy Rites//Horny Nites





	1. Glossary

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Holy Nite/Horny Rite's prompt event. While we all had to write about Priest Vegeta we each had our own prompt word to use. Mine was prayer.  
> A special shout out to Lady_Red and Rogue for your invaluable feedback and support! Ans also a special shoutout to my HSLM Mo for pushing me to keep writing  
> Please take a look at all of the other amazing stories written by these amazing writers. I would like to thank all the ladies in the dungeon ;) for their constant support! 
> 
> [mahoganydoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahoganyDoodles/pseuds/MahoganyDoodles) \- [areo_ian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/pseuds/Areo_ian) \- [ni21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21) \- [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102) \- [katschusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katschusa) \- [Lady_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red) \- [Lachanophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachanophobic/pseuds/Lachanophobic)

Nirmata (Near-Ma-Ta) The creator, God, first “Golden Warrior” 

Neesha Kali (Ni-Sha Ka-Lee) Nirmata’s most trusted angel that fell from grace. Created the Skótos, Kaliya, Maut-Devata.

Unholy Feya: Neesha, Kaliya, Maut-Devata, and Skótos  
Meghavor (Me-Ha-Vor) sinner 

Nafsi (Naf-See): Psychic  
Roshnee (Rosh-Knee): Light  
Nafsi-Roshnee (Naf-see-Rosh-Knee) Psychic-light 

Maut-Devata (Mut-Dev-Ta) Death-God 

Kaliya: (Kaw-Lee-Yah) Father of Death

Skótos (Sko-Tos) Devoters of the dark arts and followers of Neesha. Lower-level entities that work in darkness to bring chaos and disorder to the world. Can shapeshift, possess, cause hallucinations and lead humans to sin.

En nom de Déu, els destins, la llum i la mare de tots els saiyans. Dóna'm la força per expulsar la foscor Rough Catalan translation for “In the name of The God’s, the fates, the light and the Mother of Saiyans. Grant me the strength cast out the darkness”

Outer-realm: A dimension in which spirits, ghosts, demons and other entities exist.


	2. The Oath and His story

**The Oath**  
We walk in light  
We walk in truth  
We grant the Creator access to our youths  
The first is always given  
In homage to the first golden warrior that came before us  
We are few but mighty  
We are Saiyan’s  
Deliverers of truth and light  
We cast out darkness  
We protect the nafsi-roshnee  
We serve  
We protect  
Until our dying breath

**Prophecy and History**

The saiyan branch of the church was created over a millennia ago. We were created in order to purge darkness, occult and evil out of the world. We walk amongst the light to purge darkness. We swore our allegiance to the most high. Every day we hunt those that defy the word and work for darkness herself. We will not rest until the world is free of the reigns and impurity of darkness. We are descendants from the golden warrior that casted the world back into light, submerged darkness back to hell and bound father darkness and his followers to the outer-realm. Hell is her domain and we, the brotherhood will not rest until every last Skóto is casted back into her dwelling. We will walk in truth and light making sure the outer-realm is never shattered. We will watch the skies for the signs and prevent the world going dark. When the six eyes turn to seven only then will holy light ignite, only then will Nirmata’s warrior arise. When the God of war and the longest day meet, all that is bright will be dimmed, arise great warrior until then and not prior. If the warrior falls, all six eyes will permanently close and the universe will be painted black.  


**His Story**  
Since the moment he was created and opened his eyes he was taught to serve. His mission in life was to protect the church in the name of Nirmata, the great creator. He was never allowed to play with kids his age, from sunrise to sunset his days were devoted to reading the good word and learning the arts of trapping the Skótos, he hated those shape shifting entities and couldn’t understand the people who worshipped them, and all in the name of Neesha Kali. Neesha Kali or simply Kali, the mother of all that was unholy and the being he was taught to hate the most. He was told she unleashed hell on the universe and broke Nirmata’s heart by her betrayal. Nirmata having no choice, ascended. Becoming the first Golden Warrior and banished her to the pits of hell. Hell being her domain only made her stronger and it is in hell where she created Kaliya, his son Maut-Devata and their minions the Skótos.  
So day in and day out, his days consisted of “pray, enchant, eat, pray, sleep for two hours, pray, read, chant, eat and hunt and repeat ...no time to play, just four hours of sleep. When the rest of the world slumbered he followed his brothers to find and purge the world of her darkness. While he fought for light and holiness, he submerged himself in darkness, darkness engulfed him and made him her biggest enemy. She sought to break him, but the more Skótos he destroyed, the more powerful he got and soon before he knew it, the world was bathed in darkness and his life changed.  


His brotherhood fell, hundreds of his brothers laid bleeding out. He was eight and while other children would cower in darkness he defied it. He refused to bend and fold. He fought until his arms ached and blood was his only indicator of life. That is when he saw it, the moment in which his father nodded to Ginyu, the strongest and most faithful servants of Kali and pointed to him. His own father had betrayed the brotherhood and condemned his only son to be darkness’ prisoner. He did not go easy into the night, no matter how much his body ached he fought Ginyu, but in the end he was captured. Four years he slept and was tortured in darkness, but he did not break. When his captors laughed and tortured he would recite the word of God. He prayed to the Mother of Saiyans to guide him out of darkness and one long winter night, she shone her light and helped set him free. He still isn’t sure how he escaped, but he fought and ran as fast as he could and found a monastery. The monks seeing that he was only a boy and in dire need, let him in, they knew a child of light when they saw one. They sheltered him until he was back in good health and he would be able to journey back home…  
Once he met with the archbishop and explained his father's betrayal and death of his brothers, he was allowed to stay.  
He was now the last of his kind, a Saiyan priest, condemner of all that is evil and his life mission was now to avenge his brotherhood and cast the world back into light. He will grow in light and truth and purge the impurities of this world, and strike all that is unholy with his fists. 

**Present day**  
He was raised to be vigilant and strong. He disciplined himself to never cave to temptation, to always remember that purity is strength, when you are unclean, you are weakened. And here he was exhausted... So much blood flowing, it was hard to tell where his started and where his enemies ended. 

Here he was, bending at the knee awaiting the strike that will obliterate his kind. There will be no one left to help his unborn child and the woman. The woman who made him break his oath and cave into temptation. The one that marked him as a Meghavor, the lowest form of a sinner.

Damn the God he swore to protect and the fates for having them meet.  
Damn the corruption that lead the church to become an occult that raised the Maut-Devata.  
Damn the Pope Zarbon for unleashing hell on earth.  
And damn her, his Bulma for not listening to him and still showing up for battle, in another life, she would have been his perfect mate.  
And he wants to damn himself for not being the Golden Warrior; he had failed all of them.

He heard footsteps before his swollen eye was able to adjust and see Kaliya, or his true name King Cold, raise his palm “You fought well for a holy man. Maybe in another life I could have recruited you, you would have been an admirable General. Taking over lands for us in the name of Kali, I know it is customary to let you have one last word, however generosity was never my strong suit.” King Cold’s hand illuminates with one of the brightest lights Vegeta had ever seen, even in meeting his death, the fates mock him, reminding him of his failure.  


In what he knows to be his dying moment, he seeks her out, if he is to perish this world the last sight he wants to see is her... The one that coated his dark world in light and manifested feelings besides rage.. He takes in her haggard appearance and he mutters a quick prayer of thanks to Mother Saiyan herself, for not letting true harm come Bulma’s way. Her blue eyes fill with tears that he is not worthy of and he nods at her. It is his way of conveying everything that he was not able to say, so actions will speak for him and if dying means her safety, he will meet Death head on and give his life for theirs.  


“Vegeta.. I can’t do this.. Don’t leave me like everyone else, I don’t want a world without you ”  
The blast is so fast all he can do is muster enough strength and raise his broken arms, connect his forearms and shout  
“En nom de Déu, els destins, la llum i la mare de tots els saiyans. Dóna'm la força per expulsar la foscor”


	3. All Who Wonder

**All who wonder**  
Vegeta has spent the last 18 years of his life alone. He was the only member of his clergy and his only interactions with others came when he was either finding the Skótos place of dwelling or meeting with the new assigned Pope, Zarbon to go on missions. As archbishop Zarbon was ruthless in his condemning of the Skótos, Vegeta was too young to fully remember who was in charge prior to Zarbon but rumours of how fast he moved up to rank proceeded him. As Cardinal his iron fist was something other bishops and priests were too scared to question, Vegeta fearing nothing always questioned the direction, but knew that in the end Zarbon held the power and the majority vote of the clergy. Now as the Pope, his iron fist was tighter around the necks of every priest, bishop and archbishop. Cardinals consisting of their eminences Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Guldo, had nothing to fear as they were all hand chosen by his holiness. But no matter how much the Pope wanted to get rid of the sole Saiyan branch, he was always outvoted. Vegeta’s work as the best exorcist had been viewed as being ordained by Nirmata himself. He was called the prince, his father was legendary but what Vegeta had accomplished in only 30 years of life, had far succeeded what his father or any other priest had done before him. So he was labeled the prince of light and truth, destroyer of darkness and Nirmata’s right hand man. His unorthodox ways of using outside sources, something that was practically unheard of in the priesthood. Being so ahead of the times is what remained one of his strongest reasons for receiving votes and being allowed to continue his missions.  


Teaming up with the monks Tien And Krillin was a bit alarming at first for those in the church, but after Vegeta’s resilience in refusing to turn them away and giving his word that Nirmata himself told him to go help with the dark activities overtaking Kame village, they had no choice but to let him join in the crusade of purging the village of darkness. What vegeta never anticipated was how well he would get along with the monks.  


They were the ones that found him 18 years ago, the night he escaped the darkness. He was groomed to always be of service and while he recovered it was the first time Vegeta got to be a child and not the destroyer of the Skótos. It was during his recovery that he heard laughter, something that was so foreign. As he struggled out of his bunk and finally made his way to the window, he was assaulted by the brutal sight of light and the color blue. The girl with the blue hair laughed and was filled with so much light. He had never seen a sight like the one before him, he was molded in darkness and right at this moment he envied those around her that shared her laughter. In all twelve years of life he never smiled, the only light he ever saw was the moon shining the path to destruction. He always felt like his fathers personal weapon of mass destruction.  


His father, the freshness of that wound was something he never thought he would stop feeling. Feelings, something that was beaten out of him at the age of four.  


_“Men don’t feel pain boy, it is best you remember that now. I did not sire an heir to be weak. Nirmata gives glory to the strong, and mark my words, if you are not strong, I will break you with all that is holy and if need be, I will let your broken body be the sight everyone sees from our church bells, as a reminder of what happens to the weak.” _  
__

__His four year old body withstood the lashing and after every whip he would say “amen” proving not only to his father but the brotherhood that he was made for this. After this hard lessons he felt nothing but the drive to rid the world of darkness, so people like the blue haired girl, could bask in the glory of the sun. Feeling the heaviness of the betrayal, he stepped away from the window and prayed for the girl with blue hair to always be surrounded by light and happiness. He prayed that though he was the prisoner of darkness may she always enjoy her life with light and laughter. After the prayer Krillin and Tien came into his room and before Vegeta could question them he heard a soft feminine voice say:  
_ _

__“Hey you, no kid should ever go a day without a toy. You can have ours, I can always make these knuckleheads and myself more. “ The girl with the blue hair handed him replica toys of all four of them and walked away.  
He was paralyzed by their actions, this sole act of kindness would take root in a dark part of his heart and plant a seed that would take years for it to finally blossom and make itself known.  
When he left the monastery, he took and guarded the first toys he had ever received. So when Krillin and Tien came into the church and asked for the prince, he sprung into action. He wanted to repay his debt and help them, as they had helped him. So he left with them and formed an unlikely alliance.  
_ _

__“Father Vegeta, we are here” its took the voice of Krillin to snap him out of his memories and take in his surroundings.  
Now reaching Kame Village, Vegeta noticed that the once colorful and lively village was now deserted and grey. Signs that those wretched light eaters were trying to make this village their new domain. He felt the shift in the air before they were attacked. Skótos trying to destroy them. It took the three of them eight months to purge the darkness out of Kame village. Vegeta was happy that the casualties had been small. He gave praise and thanked God and Mother Saiyan for protecting him during the battle. He knew the war was far from over but one less domain for the darkness to roam is one more victory for the light. When he got up from praying he heard it again, the melodious sound of laughter. He was once again assaulted by blue light. He was sure that was the girl from his past, only this time she was no longer a scrawny girl, she was a woman.  
_ _

__Before he had a chance to reach her Krillin approached him.  
“Hey buddy, I hate to ask another favor from you but.. eh you see um, our friend Bulma. You might not remember her but she’s the one that gave you our toys, well her parents were part of your church and they were casualties. You being a priest, well do ya mind laying them to rest for her? She’s the only one left, her sister died 18 years ago in a tra-, why am I even talking about that, anyways do you mind? It would mean a lot to her.” Krillin finished his rant with his usual nervous chuckle, and while he was expecting an aloof answer, which tended to be the holy man in front of him typical response, he was completely shocked when the prince and ruthless killer said:  
“Have her meet me in the chapel by the cemetery.” Krillin couldn’t help the quick prayer he said to Nirmata for this miracle._ _

____

____

Vegeta knew as a priest and server of the creator he owed all of God’s children a proper burial what had possessed him to want to meet the woman beforehand was a mystery. If his faith was not as strong as it was he is sure he’ll be making a sailor blush with the words running through his mind.  


“Father, you wanted to have a word?” Seven words, seven damn words and he felt all the chaos and aftermath of death lift off him, what kind of she-devil was she? How could she torment him by being so good and bright? It took the woman to clear her throat to break the spell she had seemed to cast on him.  


“I was in deep prayer, girl and do not like to break stride when thanking the most high.” The lie rolled off his tongue so fast he might as well start his Hail Mary’s now.  


“I need the names of the deceased so we can get it over with it.” If looks could kill he was sure he would already be meeting his maker. He knows that compassion and understanding are the Lord's way, but this unsettledness that she caused him makes him want to strike with his tongue, and lord forgive him for his ways.  


“Father, with all do respect, I don’t think we should just get it over with.” The woman continues her rant with her hands on her hips, “If you are too exhausted or simply don’t want to do it, its fine I can wait a couple of days and find another priest that ca-“  
“I am a man of God, therefore I will be the one to lay them to rest. It would be disrespectful of me to have them wait any longer. Give me the names, girl so we can give them proper respect.” She was intoxicating, he had to interrupt her. She looked like the goddess Athena preparing herself for battle, in all his years of serving he had never met a woman quite like her. Damn his Hail Mary’s will now have to be accompanied by a session with 16.  


Before she has a chance to respond, the blessed stud piercings on his knuckles started to buzz, an indicator that a Skóto was nearby. Had he not been as quick to grab her and put her behind him, he was sure she would not have survived the sharp blast that the Skóto threw their way.  


A translucent skinned demon with black eyes and pointy ears and teeth started to sniff the air and salivate  
“Ehs si roshnee, ehs si roshnee. Bak ot retsam ehs od og. Give it here priest, I sense it with you and you are no match for m-“  
Before the Skóto had time to finish, Vegeta had plunged his silver cross into his chest causing blood to splatter everywhere. Killing Skótos was not for the weak of heart or stomach. It was so gory and gruesome that very few delved into the practice.  


“Hey you have the mark of Athena on your hand. What kind of priest has tattoos and pierced knuckles?”  
He can’t help the dark chuckle that comes out of him. Is that really how he sounds? How humiliating to laugh out loud.  
“The kind of priest that just saved your ass, now let go of my hand girl, I need to wash this scum off me.”  
He jerks his hand back and as he is walking away he hears her muttering.“Father grumpy could sure use a lay, oh fuck, what the hell am I thinking? Shit, I mean shoot”  
  


* * *

The service was quick but beautiful, Bulma would have never guessed that such beautiful words encouragement and understanding would be coming out of the grumpy priest she had just spoken to. He had a way of conveying how the creator was love and in his love, everyone was his child, and as a child grows weary, his father calls them home to finally lay and rest. She guesses that in a way he was right and that her parents, who were slayed while trying to make sure she escaped, were finally resting. She just wishes she wasn’t so alone. But as the priest gives his final blessing and everyone is laying her mother’s favorite roses on her grave, she can’t help but be enthralled by the priest. He looks so familiar, he reminds her so much of the little boy with the flamed hair and bangs. The one that looked so broken and sad that all she wanted to do was give him a hug. Tien and Krillin had told her that he had never played with toys and that he only spoke when addressed. Being curious as to why a boy didn’t have toys she was going to go see him and was stopped when she saw him looking out the window looking so dejected. Instead of giving him a hug she decided that toys were a much better solution. It took her weeks to finally produce replicas of themselves that she deemed good, safer all if he ever felt alone all he had to do was play with his toys as a reminder that he had friends now. As she took charge and barged into his room, she handed him the toys and left. She couldn’t take the possibility of rejection so she fled.  


“Father, can I ask you a question?” She approaches him as she says thank you to one more person paying their respects.  


“Go ahead, at this point I doubt me saying no would stop you.” Vegeta crosses his arms  
She can’t help but laugh, for a priest who had just spoken such beautiful words, his patience was thinner than the hair on Krillin’s bald head.  


“Do you still have the toys I made for you?” She matches his stance and waits for his response.  
“I have no idea what you're babbling about woman. Now if that is all you wanted to ask, I am leaving. May Nirmata grant you peace and protect you.” He lifts his hand to bless her and of course she stops him.  


“Look here priest, you may try to dismiss me, but I know you were the little boy from that window.” She points to the very window that held him in protection, while the world moved on without him.  


“It’s your damn eyes, they haven’t changed. They are always so full of pain and suffering. Can I hug you?”  
He doesn’t understand her, here she was burying her parents and her eyes were now discarding tears at the thought of his pain? She was a bizarre creature and God forgive him, he doesn’t stop her when she puts her arms around him and cries. Maybe she’s crying for the loss of her parents? But somehow he can’t help but feel like the tears that are flowing are for him as well. When the hug grows uncomfortably too long, he removes her hands.  


“I hope you find peace, Bulma,” He leaves her there, comforting someone else wasn’t easy for him. And he knew that if he stayed any longer he would tell her that he was the little boy from her past and that the day she walked into his life and gave him toys, was the day he found hope again.


	4. Paint it Black

**Paint It Black ******

********

Vegeta was exhausted and on the brink of a self-induced coma. Hallucinations weren’t something new. Being part of the Saiyan priesthood meant opening your third eye and being more receptive to the outer-realm. Third eye, another reminder that the monk, he called a comrade was now dead. Tien fought well and just as his previous predecessor Krillin, he had fallen in battle. What a difference six months makes. He was punished for purging the Skótos out of Kame and in his five months of isolation, Kame village was destroyed and Krillin was killed. Vegeta made it in time to help prevent Tien’s death, but fighting Ginyu left him open for an attack and before he had chance to react, Tien took the death blow.  


He has no time to mourn, not Tien, not Krillin, not his brothers or his race. Race... that’s what it feels like, a never-ending marathon of blood, gore, and fist. Speaking of fist, he needs to find a place to clean his split knuckles & wrap them up. He is sure his piercing are edged so far into his muscles that 16, his giant animal-loving tattooer and piercer, will throw a hissy fit. His latest tattoo is itching, a sign that if he doesn’t expel the demon he casted into it, he will have to trap it again, and letting that murderous prick Ginyu out into the world is not something he wants to be responsible for.  


Fuck he’s hungry, he can’t remember when was the last time he had a good meal or sleep. And just when he feels his eyes are going to shut he sees a glimpse of blue hair. Damn, he must be really seeing things if he is now imagining her. Her fate was never known but he hopes she made it out of the village before it was destroyed.  


By the time he reaches 16’s shop, he is pretty sure he might be bleeding to death.  
“Dammit Vegeta, what the hell did you do to my artwork? Shit, don’t die on me holy man.” 16 has to run and catch Vegeta before he hits his head on the counter. He lays him in the back room and tells his client Tristan to help him set up an IV. This is starting to happen too frequently now and 16 fears that if Vegeta continues this way the world will be painted black.  
  


* * *

**Holy Man, Demons and another Saiyan? **  
****

Vegeta struggles to open his eyes, he feels this warm heaviness on his chest and that’s when he hears purring. A black cat is perched on his chest, while he should feel insulted that such a beast would use him as a bed, he knows 16 would throw a fit. To the cat’s great horror, Vegeta gently sets the cat off his chest. He feels like shit and his hand is aching. That’s when he notices the bandages on his hand and he runs out of the room.  


“You were out three days holy man, THREE DAYS! What the hell were you thinking? I had to remove the piercings and you’ll be lucky if you don’t have nerve damage. Now sit and eat your damn food.” 16 points to the table that has a large serving of rolls and soup.  


“Ha, ha... eat your food. You were lucky my client knew how to cast out the heavy hitter you were holding. That fucker was huge, he broke the seal around your tattoo. I am going to have to reconnect the lines again, I can’t believe you killed Ginyu. You’re driving yourself to the brink of death but at least you’re taking the General of hell with you.”  


Vegeta snorts and that’s when it hits him.  


“How the hell did your client know how to dispel and entrap Ginyu? I put a Saiyan seal on him and only a Saiyan could cast him out. Don’t tell me you let a damn demon help you or so help me. 16 I will finish the job I star-“  


“Relax Veggie, he’s a saiyan.,. or at least half. He has weird Pur-“ 16 isn’t able to finish as he is thrown back into a wall.  
“Well, well holy man, my seal was broken and there is hit on you, so why don’t you be a good boy and bend over like all those altar boys you keep as pets.” The six-foot-seven behemoth of a man, dressed in an all-white suit, looks like he should belong in a runway instead of plaguing the world with malignant diseases.  


“Pestilence, who the hell let you out of your seal? And why can’t you ever think of good jokes.” Before Vegeta can attack he sees a blast come from behind him.  


“You know the rules deadman, my shop is neutral ground and an offense here is an automatic one-way ticket back to hell.”  
16 approaches Pestilence and while they are almost close in height the kind-natured demon has him by a few inches.  
“Oooh I’m shakin’ in my boo-“ Pestilence doesn’t have a chance to finish when a sword splits him in half.  


“Sorry for the interruption, I hate cocky assholes.”  
And that’s when Vegeta notices the purple-haired boy using Raditz sword.


	5. Purple Haze

**Purple Haze ******

********

“How the hell did you get your hands on that?” Vegeta couldn’t help the way his voice shook with emotion. The last time he had set eyes on that sword, Raditz had been fighting off eight Skótos with one damn eye. Dammit. Lately his emotions were getting the best of him. He needed to take a deep breath and calm himself. 

“Well boy?. I am waiting. Vegeta scowled at the young boy in front of him. He had odd colored hair and damn his blue eyes seemed so familiar. There is no way this boy could have been a saiyan, he had no characteristics of one. 

“My mother gave it to me when I was younger, she said it once belonged to a great warrior,” Tristan met the Priest’s scowl head on; Weakness was not an option. He knew too much was at stake to let anyone try and intimidate him.

“She’s wrong, the warrior was an id-“ However, before Vegeta had a chance to finish, he felt the low vibrations on his piercings and then the walls and floors started to shake. Before Vegeta could regain his balance he heard the sound of a high pitched scream.

“Banshee” The purple haired boy, and 16, said at the same time as they tried to shield themselves from the dreaded creature. The Banshee’s made Vegeta’s skin crawl and ears feel like they would burst. Banshee weren’t a usual sight, especially in a more populated area,. which meant Hell was working overtime. Something big was happening but, before Vegeta could gather his cross and holy water, the windows burst and in walked in the banshee.

“You just killed Pestilence..tsk, tsk holy man. They’re not happy and you remember what happens when you don’t make your master happy. Aww.. You were so brave, so scared and delicious..” She salivated, while retracting her worm like tongue that disappeared bending her exposed fangs, and imitated Vegeta’s young voice.

“You will not break me, Nirmata will save me…” her voice returned to normal. “Such foolish brave thoughts. Tell me, did he save you?” she cackled and continued to walk towards them, each step making her skin look more and more translucent. Slowly her eyes became fully black, the sign she was looking for fear; in order for her to feed.

“Tell me little prince, how did it feel getting fuc-“ The banshee screamed as her chest erupted in a spurt of her blood, and a hand fisting a cross was left in her wake.  
Doused in blue blood, a dark haired woman stood proud, looking like the Goddess Artemis. Her gaze assessed everyone, as she wiped the remnants of the banshee off her face and her gaze finally landed on 16.

“16, this is no longer neutral ground. You have to keep moving. Gather everything you can and go. He found out about your bromance and your dwelling is no longer safe.” As she finished, she turned to face the door.

“I’ll hold them off, but you guys have to keep moving.”

“Chichi, I am not leaving.. if you are staying and fighting, so am I. You are the daughter of the Ox king, and I made a vow to protect you. That doesn’t stop now.” 16 turned to Vegeta. 

“Vegeta, there is a backpack in the back room. It has all my notes on how to bless the ink and piercings. Tristan can tattoo and pierce you. But you have to go. Take Scratch, the black cat you were cuddling with, with you. You are too weak to take battle and, if I fall.. I need you in good health to avenge me.” 

“You have lost your mind 16 if you think I’ll just take off and go. I am a Saiyan for a reason, and you have a better chance of not dying by me staying” Vegeta crossed his arms and huffed in frustration.  
16 cracked a smile and approached Vegeta, jabbing him on his ribs.  
Vegeta had no choice but to howl in pain.

“What the hell did you do that for?”

“To prove my point. You are in no condition to fight. You and I both know that the best chance of survival is you walking.” 

16 grabbed Vegeta’s forearm, making sure their matching triangle tattoos line up.  
“I vowed and I pledge my life unto you. Honor amongst the living, brothers in combat, brothers in Nirmata, and death in honor. Nafsi-roshnee en tu futuro. En Déu te guie en tu camino.”  
Vegeta hesitated before he reciprocated the handshake. 

“There you go reciting those vows again. You nag me more than a wife would. It’s been an honor to fight with and next to you. Que Déu et protegeixi, Dimi” before vegeta had a chance to turn and walk away, the dark haired woman stopped him.

“Father Vegeta, this may not make much sense now, but the one he lays with and bares his soul is the one that will bring his heir into the world. Make sure to remember that. Now go, we will hold ‘em off. May Nirmata be with you and watch you”

Vegeta, not having much time to process that the dark-haired woman named Chichi just addressed him as a nun would just repeated the automatic response.

“May Nirmata be with you and watch over you” he nodded at the purple-haired boy, and headed to the room to gather the things 16 asked him to.  
While Vegeta and Tristan walked away from the shop, they heard more screams of Banshee’s and felt the vibrations of Skótos. Vegeta noticed Tristan’s hesitance to keep walking. 

“Movement is life Boy. If you run back there, and try to help, you’ll only slow them down. If what 16 said is true. You know, just as well as I do, that when a Saiyan cast an enchantment it drains them. The same applies to when you break that enchantment. Which means freeing a high-level demon as Ginyu, takes a shit ton of more energy, and you are not capable of fighting. Keep walking.” Vegeta fixed the bag on his shoulder and made sure his hold on the purring little demon was tight.

Tristan observed Vegeta and realized that the holy man, was limping and also hesitant to pick up the pace.  
“You know, Father, based on how you’re walking I don’t think you were only talking to me. I think you are also trying to convince yourself that it’s okay to walka-“  
Vegeta felt like he’d heard enough.

“Boy, if you don’t shut that trap of yours, you are going to make this journey seem like hell. And I’ve been there and survived it. Now come on, we can gather our bearings at 16’s house”

* * *

**On the Road Again  
**

The rest of the journey was spent in silence. Vegeta was exhausted and relieved when 16’s hidden home finally came into view. As they approached the door, Vegeta was about to reach for the doorknob before he felt a hand grab him.

The purple-haired boy recited the words of an enchantment to break the protection spell he had missed. 

“How did you know it was enchanted?” Vegeta asked as he turned to face Tristan.

“It was glowing green, did you not see it?” Tristan asked, he was perplexed as to how the Father missed it, it's training 101 unless his third eye had been closed.

“I lost my third sight when I was held in hell. Hence why 16 enchants my tattoos and piercings. They usually signal me when something dark is at bay.” Vegeta stated and proceeded to go in. Tristan followed him in, shutting the door, recasting the protection spell.

“Have you tried opening it again?”

Vegeta placed Scratch on the floor and made his way to the kitchen. He started raiding the cupboards until he found the cat food he was looking for, completely ignoring the youth who followed him. Of course he had tried to regain his third sight. But, not being able to regain it had made him feel more unworthy of the name Saiyan. And he was not about to disclose that to anyone let alone the annoying youth.

“You know I can teach yo-“ Tristan stopped speaking because, if looks could kill, his mother would be here mourning his death. His mother. He misses her every day and hoped that everything he was doing would save them.

“Boy! Why don’t you do us both a favor, and shut up! Go find something useful to do.”

* * *

**New Normal ******

A week went by and, after no signs of 16, Vegeta gave his old friend a private memorial and took over his house. They stumbled upon a room with charts the Boy had been interested in something about planets aligning and what not. Vegeta had zoned out and looked for 16’s old sketch pad. Upon finding it, he had started to work on new designs to add to his tattoo sleeves. 

They spent three months with minimal talk. Their days consisted of finding materials for the enchantments for the new ink and jewelry, and training. Vegeta had to admit that the boy was strong, he hadn’t had a good sparring partner in a while. The boy was getting good, a little too good, but he would never tell him. The way Vegeta saw it, the moment you tell someone they were doing well, they stop trying. And with the nights growing longer and longer, he knew having someone else help purge the darkness would be beneficial for Nirmata.

He had tried getting in contact with the Church but it seemed that Rome had fallen and with it, the churches had gone into hiding. Hiding, how pathetic. Instead of marching the streets and exterminating the darkness, holy men were fleeing. It only pushed him to work harder and create more elaborate markings to hold more demons without being drained. The boy was a good tattoo artist and, with each session, Vegeta knew he had to prepare himself for the Boy's babble. Today, of course, was no exception. The boy had asked him 

“Do you remember how things were before the darkness?”  
And of course, he remembered. How could he have forgotten? With a grunt of annoyance, he responded

“We had more functional electricity, emails and smartphones were a way of communication. Not the morse code or telegraphs you see now. People were out at all times, curfews weren’t implemented for everyone, we were able to walk around as we pleased. As a priest and Saiyan, we were always exposed to more of the dark side of the world, but we still had more liberties. The world was more populated. Cases of possession were a handful or less a year. Not like now, now it’s the opposite. The world is posses and only a few haven’t caved into darkness. The world was brighter back then and I wasn’t the last of my kind.”  


He couldn’t admit out loud how once darkness swiped in, it casted the world back to primitive ages. When the evolution of man had produced helicopters and planes and cures to rare diseases, it seemed like God was setting things in motion. He, the great Creator, was preparing the world to be saved. Now, they are back to how it was when his forefathers were running the Saiyan branch. Before when you could travel by the speed of light, a luxury everyone was able to afford, everyone took it for granted. And now people were lucky to even survive by foot, attacks were starting to happen during the day, and the more he sat here waiting to get better, the more darkness was taking over. 

He was about to fix himself a cup of tea when the boy came running in.  
“The Pope is safe and, 150 miles from here, maybe there are more priests with him. I know they aren’t trained Saiyans, but at this point, we could use all the help we can get. We can get there in three hou-  
Vegeta had to interrupt him, besides not breathing while speaking. There was no way they would've been able to walk 150 miles in three hours.

“How? Unless you found a way to make our feet walk at supersonic speeds, how, in the name of Mother Saiyan can we wa-

“I found two motorcycles in the shed. They’re older models, but they can work and, if they don’t, I know I can fix them.” Tristan took a deep breath and waited for Vegeta’s response.

“Very well., But we program the automatic feeder you fixed for Scratch, for two weeks. Just in case we can’t make it back in time, he is prepared. And if you need any help, just go get me in the study room. I want to look at 16’s notes again. Maybe we will find another clue on why he was looking up demon solstice and that damn riddle we found.”  
Tristan chuckled 

“You know it’s not a riddle, but a prophecy, I don’t know why you don’t believe me. I think he was on to something, we just have to find the right translation for _Kogane no Senshi_. Anyways, I’ll go see if the motorcycles work., 

Lucky for us, 16 loved to be organized and labeled everything. Enjoy your study time Father, Father Vegeta, I mean.” 

Tristan grabbed the keys from the drawer labeled keys and walked out in a hurry.

Vegeta could not help but feel an odd sensation whenever the boy addressed him as Father. He had become used to it but the way the boy said it, made it sound different and more personal. How bizarre. He shook the feeling away and headed towards the study room.

He would never tell the boy that the hints that he dropped “When I feel my third eye needs more opening, I meditate”, “When my mind is too cluttered, I take a deep breath and embrace prayer meditation to guide my eyes” and any other hint to helped him reopen his third eye again. He also would not tell him that he could now see the colors of different incantations. They weren’t as vibrant as it used to be and blue and green were the only ones he could make out. Blue again! That damn color seemed to haunt him. 

Vegeta was deep in meditation when he felt it, purple energy seemed to be buzzing. Purple, a new color to be added back. Not wanting to lose his stride, Vegeta removed his shirt and kept his eyes closed as he stood and started to practice his katas. A lesson he learned when he was younger: 

“You gotta member Geta, eyes remain closed and the heart will guide you. Nirmata is in our heart and only when our eyes are closed can we see the world in full color. Did I says it right Raditz?”  
He heard the voice of a young Kakarot, a voice he hadn’t heard in 18 years.

Kakarot had looked up to his older brother. Since only the eldest could join the priesthood, Kakarot had made sure to always ask them questions. He thought being a Saiyan was so cool, Vegeta having lost his younger brother, begrudgingly took in Kakarot as a training partner as a way for Raditz to spend more time with his brother. In reality, Vegeta knew the reason why he took Kakarot in as a partner was because he didn’t want anyone else to feel the pain he did when his little brother and mother were killed by a Skóto. He liked Raditz and, if he was more honest, he would even admit to being jealous of Kakarot for having Raditz as a brother. The older boy was good and, before 

Vegeta has beaten his time, he was the youngest Saiyan to have ever spent time in deep meditation. 

Before Vegeta had time to dive deeper into his memories, he felt frantic energy and then he saw it. Purple energy running. Now it was running into the house?

Vegeta quickly opened his eyes when he heard a door slam and in came Tristan covered in blood.

“What happened Boy? Are you injured?” As Vegeta walked forward, in order to assess him, Tristan stopped him.

“I killed a Skóto, but it got one of 16’s chickens.. I tried saving it but..Ugh, it just means my incantations aren’t strong enough! Fuck!! If I can’t make it stronger, more Skótos are going to appear and you won’t be able to fight them off! You are still not 100% ready to face anyone.”

“Boy, go shower. It was the way of the Lord to take the chicken. 16 would have understood.”

Before Tristan had a chance to leave, Vegeta moved very quickly and jabbed him on his chin, momentarily knocking him back.

“If you ever tell me I am incapable of doing anything, I will show you exactly the opposite. I am not dead. And, if I am still breathing, it means I am still fighting. Remember that, and go shower.”

When Tristan emerged from the restroom, he found Vegeta perched on the couch reading an old book.

“The motorcycles are ready, we can leave in the morning.” As he approached the couch and took the seat next to the Father, he noticed Vegeta’s discomfort.

“Does human contact bother you that much Father?”  
Vegeta turned towards him.

“No, only the presence of a particular annoying human” he replied and resumed his reading with a smirk. 

“I’m going to tell you what my mom used to say to me all the time Tru-“.. Tristan stopped himself and cleared his throat.

“Tristan, you’re like a brain tumor, you impair people’s judgment but by the time they realize how serious they’re condition is, it is too late and they have already grown fond of you..”  
Vegeta noticed Tristan’s watery smile.

“I think your mom was pretty smart to compare you to a tumor. Your cooking is pretty deadly. Where is she?”  
Tristan did not hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, his mother was his all.

“She’s on life support. She refused for me to stay with her, said people in the world needed a Saiyan priest to help the “the forgotten prince”. Any idea why she would call you that?” Tristan cleared his throat and casually moved his hair off his eyes and subtly removed the tears that had fallen. 

“No clue. I haven’t been called that in a long time. The mother superior used to call me that whenever Raditz and I would sneak and steal her cookies, but that was eons ago. You are gonna need your strength for our journey.”  
Vegeta got up and started to walk towards the door before stopping and turning towards Tristan.

“Exactly where is the location of the cathedral?”  
Tristan looked up, took a deep breath and stated  
“West City.”

* * *

**Blue Light ******

********

Bulma was exhausted. She had been working a double shift at Turtle House Diner for the last four months. She had been on the run for so long, but this had been the longest she’s gone without running. After Krillin died protecting her, Tien had her flee with his little brother Chiaotzu. The last she had heard, Kame village had fallen. And when she stopped receiving weekly check-ins from Tien, she knew he had fallen as well. She always wondered how different things would have been if the Priest would have stayed. She didn’t have a chance for her mind to wander and reminisce. When there was a price on your head, you had to stay alert and vigilant.

She felt her bracelet start to buzz, indicating danger was approaching. Fuck! She should have never healed the old woman at her diner. She knew using her gift would make her a lighthouse for the Skótos to see. Conceal, and don’t feel, had been ingrained in her since she was little. 

“The more you feel, the more you will want to heal. That is great, but you have to protect yourself Bulma. The world isn’t ready for people like us.”  
Her sister’s voice still rang like a melody that her heart could never stop listening to. It had been 18 years, and still, that wound wouldn't heal. She continued to walk and soon saw her apartment building. Feeling a little relieved, she was taken aback when she felt two strong arms grip her shoulders and a voice tells her, 

“Don’t scream little Roshnee, this won’t hurt much”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to [Rogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102) for betaing this thing for me and just being the dope individual that you are 🖤


End file.
